A Path To Choose
by kuja's girl
Summary: The Dragon Knight Freya goes on a quest to find her true herself. Includes cameo appearances by the cast of FF9. In the end Freya finds out who her true enemy is. Very unexpected. ^_^


A PATH TO CHOOSE  
BY KUJA'S GIRL  
  
The Dragon Knight Freya looked out over the steep cliff near Alexandria. She stood looking at the thick mist that consumed the land around her. The javelin she held in her hand began to feel heavy as time went by. There was a reason for her being here; she had a decision to make, and it would change her life forever.  
She looked toward Burmecia's direction, letting her pale hair blow in the wind. Then she looked toward Alexandria, and she sighed. Burmecia, or Alexandria? How was she to choose?  
Her duty as a Dragon Knight is to protect her homeland, Burmecia. Yet, her heart told her to go out and explore other options, in this case Alexandria. Sir Fratley, her one true love, was leaving Burmecia forever. She wanted to follow him to the end of the world, and now she must choose between protecting her home or finding her one true love.  
"No," she thought, "I cannot let my heart rule my life. I have a duty that I must fulfill."  
Part of her oath as a Dragon Knight is to protect all her allies no matter what the cost. This meant defending her home from invaders as well.  
"Wait, I must go. I cannot live in the past forever. I must live on as I have never lived before!" she shouted, then jumped off the cliff she stood on, landing somewhere just outside Alexandria.   
A great spectacle greeted her as she walked through the gate. Everywhere she looked there were people. Busy stores lined both sides of the streets, and large, fancy airships flew overhead. She walked into the local weapon shop, and the owner whispered to her.  
"Hey, I think I got somethin' you might really find useful," he whispered.  
Freya walked over to the tall counter and glanced at the merchandise. A large and powerful spear caught her eye.  
"A mog left it here, " the shopkeeper said, "it said that it's the most powerful weapon available to Dragon Knights. The inscription says 'Legendary spear from dragon king's hair.'"  
"The Dragon King Bahamut?" Freya curiously asked.  
"You bet."  
"How much is it?"  
"It isn't for sale. I was told to give it to the one who proved themselves worthy of owning such a powerful weapon."  
"Then let me prove that I am worthy. I shall win the Festival of the Hunt in Lindblum, and then the spear will be mine."  
"Very well then, let us go to Lindblum," the shopkeeper replied.  
So Freya and the shopkeeper set off for the majestic city of Lindblum. Freya soon stopped walking after she realized one thing: she did not know his name, and he did not know hers.  
"I am Freya, Burmecian Dragon Knight, " she said.  
"I'm Zidane, proud member of Tantalus," he said.  
"Very well then, Zidane, let us proceed to Lindblum," she replied.  
They walked in silence, battling fierce and seemingly invincible creatures. Soon they saw a huge castle looming in the distance.  
"Is this…Lindblum?" she asked.  
"You bet your rat tail it is! The Tantalus hideout is here too, in the Theater District. I gotta go visit my bros. Later rat-face!" Zidane said.  
"Wait! Don't leave!"  
A small town knight stuck in a big city can get lost easily. Freya looked lost, and definitely very confused. She headed into an item shop, where she read a sign about the Festival of the Hunt, which was just a few minutes away.  
Grabbing her javelin, she took off for her starting point. Her spear pierced the hearts of many Mus, and sliced off the wings of numerous Trick Sparrows. She even managed to slay a few Fangs. Before she knew it, time was up. It was time to announce the winner.  
"Attention all participants of the Festival of the Hunt, " a Lindblum soldier said, " we are pleased to announce the winner of the hunt!"  
The crowd cheered wildly, then a silence fell over the entire city.  
"The winner is…Freya Crescent!"  
She went up to accept the title of Master Hunter. It gave her great joy to accomplish such an impossible goal. Zidane then presented her with the Dragon's Hair.  
"You've proved that you're worthy. Use it well. See ya later rat-face!"  
Freya wondered if she ever see him again…  
5 Years Later  
  
Screams could be heard, and the air smelled of blood and death. Black Mage soldiers swarmed the streets of Burmecia, destroying all those who got in their way. Freya looked around in horror as she realized what had happened. Burmecia was under a severe attack and no one but her was left to defend the noble kingdom of Burmecia.  
The enormous gate at the entrance of the realm of eternal rain swung open and a group of odd-looking people stepped through it. Freya ran to see if they were friend or foe.  
She gasped in surprised when she realized that it was her old friend Zidane.  
"Zidane! It's really you! Have you come to help Burmecia? Who are all these people with you?"  
"Relax, Freya. Yeah, we're here to help, and I'll let all my friends introduce themselves," Zidane replied.  
"I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th, now known as Dagger. Pleased to meet you," Dagger said.  
"Captain Adelbert Steiner, at your service!" Steiner happily said.  
"Um…I'm Vivi, a black mage. Hello…" Vivi shyly said.   
"I Quina. You have yummy-yummies?" asked Quina.  
"I'm Eiko. Zidane's mine, got that?" Eiko harshly said.   
"Amarant here. Don't mess with me…" Amarant said coldly.  
"Well," Zidane said, "that's everybody."  
"You keep odd company," replied Freya.  
"Ahem…Shouldn't we get back to defending Burmecia's honor?" Steiner asked.   
"Yes! For Burmecia!!" Freya yelled.  
The group gathered together, ready to live or die together. Swords raised, magic ready, Eidolons waiting, they were sure to be victorious.  
Black mages fell one by one as the battle raged on. The mages were so strong however, that after a while not even Trance was effective.  
"We cannot go on!" Freya cried, "They're too strong for us! Argh! I must protect my fellow Burmecians, so that no more blood will be shed!"  
With that Freya rushed forward and destroyed an entire black mage army with one swing of her menacing spear.  
"Let us proceed to the palace, " Freya sadly said.  
Bodies of her fellow Burmecians littered the streets. No survivors could be seen anywhere. The whole kingdom was silent; not even the wind could be heard blowing. All they could do was continue to the palace in silence.  
The palace lay in ruins, nothing left but a pile of rubble. Freya couldn't believe her eyes. It was the end of Burmecia as she knew it.  
"There is nothing more I can do for my kingdom. Burmecia's fate must lie in someone else's hands now, " Freya said.  
Freya and her comrades left Burmecia without saying a word. Soon sleep overtook the group, and they stopped to rest for the night.  
"Freya," a voice whispered to her in her dreams.  
"Freya my dear, come back to me. I cannot live without you! Don't leave me here to die!!"  
Freya woke up, sweat pouring down her face. She knew not who called out to her, but she had a vague idea. There was only one person in this world who would say such a thing to her: Sir Fratley. She found Zidane, wandering alone. There was something she had to talk to him about, and it was of great importance.  
"Zidane," she said, "I have something that I must attend to. I'm sorry that I must leave so quickly, but you must understand that it's personal. I'm going to search the world for my one true love, Sir Fratley. Say goodbye to your friends for me."  
She walked away before Zidane could even say a word. It made her sad to leave them all behind, but she must do what she must do.  
"What now?" she thought, "What am I to do now? I am deciding how I shall travel the path laid before me."  
Walking alone she headed back towards the city of Alexandria. She chose to follow her heart and find her true love. Over the tallest mountains, over the roughest seas, and through the scorching deserts she went, never stopping for rest once. She told herself she would not rest in peace until she was once again in the arms of Sir Fratley.  
Her search brought her back to the area outside of Lindblum. Pinnacle Rocks was the only place she hadn't searched. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her Dragon's Hair and entered.  
A shadowy figure lay still by the flowing water. She could not see their face, but she jumped in for a closer look. Hope overtook her, and she began to wonder if it was who she thought it was. She used an Elixir on the figure, then they woke up. They spun around to look at their rescuer. Freya saw their face, and she was overcome with emotion.  
"Sir Fratley! Sir Fratley lives!!" cried Freya, "Before this, when I searched for you I was only greeted with rumors of your death, but now you are here! You are alive!"  
They embraced each other lovingly for what seemed to be an eternity, followed by a long, passionate kiss. The two of them were finally reunited, together as one.  
"Freya my dear…it's been years. There have been many times when I longed for your presence. I wished to be able to look into your eyes and deep into your soul. Now that we have found each other, I do not wish for us to part again," Fratley said.  
Freya was left speechless, her words lost in the cool breeze. The two of them silently took in the moment. Yet, Freya's mind was not on Fratley at the moment; her mind was thinking about what she was to do next. The feeling crept into her mind that her journey was just beginning.  
That night she lay sleeping by Fratley. She looked over at him, watching him as he peacefully slept. Again she was being plagued with a life changing decision. Years she searched for Fratley, and now she's found him, but something is different. Something she didn't like, so she decided she must go. She sat down next to Fratley, kissed his cheek, and said goodbye to him for the very last time.  
Using some Gysahl Greens she called a chocobo for transportation. She rode off into the mist on the most beautiful Gold Choco anyone has ever seen. Now she was on a mission, a quest perhaps. Her new decision was absolutely final. She was going to join the people at Esto Gaza who worship the Path of Souls, or Shimmering Island. It would finally bring her to peace and her heart could finally be at rest.  
Soon she arrived at Esto Gaza and she spoke to the Bishop who stood outside. A big ceremony was set for later that day. She would give up her weapon and join the others. This would mean abandoning her duty as a dragon knight. Sacrifices are a part of change, and she realized this.   
Dressed in a long, flowing white robe she proceeded down a stairwell. She recited some words from the Holy Scriptures of the Island, and handed her spear to the Bishop. Then it was put in a cabinet for safekeeping. Now she was one of them.   
Two Weeks Later  
  
Peace overtook her. The world seemed tranquil and at ease, Harmony and joy was now alive in both her heart and her spirit. Her breathing was slow and steady. Her eyes were closed because she was in an amazing state of relaxation. Meditation now took up most of her day. The daily routine relaxed her. She was now worry free. Abandoning her whole life proved to be good for her. The quest to find her true self was turning out to be a success.  
She walked along the shore near Esto Gaza. The water lapped at her bare feet. Thoughts flooded her mind. She felt as if she never wanted to leave such a peaceful and beautiful place. For once in her life she didn't have a care in the world.  
Looking out onto the ocean she saw a ship in the distance. Not many people traveled by ship anymore, not with the invention of airships, anyway. Something seemed odd about this. Instinct told her to check it out. She stood waiting on the shore as the ship drew nearer. It was speeding along at an amazing rate, as if driven by some supernatural force. Something told her that this ship had a mission.  
By the time she finished her thoughts the ship pulled up to the shore. She was very suspicious of it, and she slowly backed away, feeling her instincts as a dragon knight coming back. Someone exited the ship and walked up to her.  
"Zidane, " she said calmly, "welcome to the Lost Continent. I am now a resident of Esto Gaza. I spend my days watching the Path of Souls."  
"Uh…Freya? That you? Why the heck are you dressed like that? And most importantly, where's your spear?" Zidane asked.  
"Yes, of course it's me. Who else would it be? I'm dressed like this because it is a tradition for the worshippers of the Path of Souls. The people here do not believe in violence so they made me surrender my weapon."  
"Yeah, well, my friends and I are here to get you the heck outta here! What were you thinking? A lot has happened! Cleyra is in danger, did you know that?"  
"No, Zidane, I did not. We are isolated here, and news travels slowly. I suppose you told me this because you want me to come with you. Also, I'm sure that you want me to help defend Cleyra from danger, correct?" she asked.  
"Freya! What happened to you? Of course I want you to help! You gotta come with me!" he frantically replied.  
"Very well then. I will once again take up my spear and I will once again fulfill my duty as a Burmecian Dragon Knight. Lead the way, but I must get my spear back first," she said.  
She went back to Esto Gaza. Bravely she walked right up to the Bishop and demanded her spear and her clothing back. All this was done with severe courage and determination. The people of Esto Gaza seemed disappointed to see one of their own go. They took her spear out of the weapons cabinet and handed it to her. She swung it around a few times, as if she was testing it. They handed her back her clothing, and she went of sight so that she could get dressed.  
Somehow, her regular clothing felt alien to her, almost as if it didn't belong to her at all. Her spear felt even heavier than before, almost like she had never picked it up in her life. It's like she felt that this "Dragon Knight Freya" wasn't the true Freya at all, but what must be done should be done.  
"How are we going to get to Cleyra? It's very far from here," Freya said, "We'll need an airship of some sort."  
"Hmm… good question. I don't think we know anyone who can…Wait a minute!! I've got it! Princess Garnet, or as we call her, Dagger, knows Regent Cid, the regent of Lindblum. He builds airships, and I bet he'll have one to loan to us!" Zidane said.  
"Very well then. Let us go to Lindblum and see Regent Cid," Freya replied.  
Zidane and Freya walked back to the tiny ship, battling many monsters along the way. To Freya's surprise, Quina of all people was steering the ship. She just hoped that the hungry Qu didn't end up crashing the ship somewhere.  
The trip wasn't a very long one at all. They landed on the shore near the Qu's Marsh on the Mist Continent.  
"Me eat! Me eat frog!! Qu Marsh have lots of yummy-yummies!" yelled Quina. Then s/he ran off into the Qu's Marsh.  
"Geez…not again. I guess all we can do is follow. Let's go people!" Zidane yelled.  
Zidane, Steiner, Freya, Vivi, Dagger, Eiko, and Amarant all followed Quina into the Qu's Marsh. It seemed to Freya that at this rate should would never be able to find herself. Not with all the distractions, anyway.  
She heard the grass rustle as Quina hurried to catch up with the frogs. She always wondered why the Qu clan was so fascinated with frogs. Perhaps it's something she would find out someday.  
The swampy marshland where the frogs dwelled bubbled, and gave off a rather foul odor. Freya was surprised that anything could live in such a vile place. Soon she saw Quina working hard to catch frogs.  
"Is easy to catch frog here," Quina said some time later.  
"You done already?" Zidane asked.  
"I done catching," Quina said, and wandered out of the Qu's Marsh.  
Freya watched as Quina walked out of the marsh, and she sighed. Quina seemed to lead such an easy and worry free life. Quina does whatever s/he wants to.  
"I wish I could be more like that. If I was more like Quina, then none of this would have happened. I could have gone on living my life the way I should be living it," Freya thought.  
"Whoa, Freya, you ok? You looked like you were having a bad day dream or something," Zidane said.  
"No," she said, "I am fine. It's none of your concern right now. Let's concentrate on our current goal" to try and save Cleyra from whatever evil plagues it."  
After leaving the Qu's Marsh they walked over an old, rickety bridge, and they found themselves outside of Chocobo's Forest. Freya stood on the chocobo tracks and used a Gysahl Green to call forth a Gold Choco.  
"I will go to Lindblum alone and talk to Regent Cid. I'll return as soon as I can," she said.  
"Freya, you can't go alo-"  
"Zidane, I must. I think that it will be good for me. Wait here for my return," Freya said as she rode off into the mist.  
The ride was a very quick one by chocobo. She was standing outside of Lindblum once again.  
"It's been a long time…" she whispered to herself as she entered Lindblum.  
She walked into the aircab station and boarded the next aircab destined for Lindblum Grand Castle. She was nervous, because she was afraid of what the regent will say to her. Would he even listen?  
By the time she was done thinking, the aircab arrived just outside of the castle. She got off the aircab and walked into the gigantic castle. This was the first time she had ever been in he Lindblum Grand Castle before.  
"Why, I do believe that I've only seen the regent once before this. All I want right now is for him to listen to me…" she thought.  
"The regent is waiting for you in the conference room. He heard it's urgent," a Lindblum soldier said.  
"Thank you. I'll be there right away, because it is indeed urgent," she replied.  
She proceeded to the conference room while being escorted by three soldiers. Standing right in front of her was the great and wise Regent Cid.  
"Regent Cid, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I'm sure that you're a very busy man," she said.  
"No, no, it's quite alright. I got a message from Princess Garnet stating that you need to borrow one of my many airships. However, she didn't say what the reason for it was," Regent Cid said.  
"Cleyra is in trouble. We need to get there as quickly as possible. I must protect them no matter what," she said.  
"Cleyra is in trouble?! What's happening?" he said.  
"That I am not sure of. Zidane came and told me the news while I was in Esto Gaza. All I know is that someone is in danger, and I must help them," she replied.  
"Very well then. You can borrow any airship you want. Protect the Cleyrans, please. You're our only hope. I hope it isn't black mages again…" he said.  
"Black mages…" she thought, "They destroyed my home. They left many dead and Burmecia in ruins. I must try my best to prevent that from happening again."  
"Lead the way," she said.  
They walked into the enormous airship dock. The regent's entire collection of airships was kept here.  
"Take your pick. Whatever you need, you can have," the regent said.  
She looked around for a few minutes, trying to decide which one would be the most reliable. Then she spotted the Hilda Garde 3.  
"I want to take the Hilda Garde 3. It looks fast and reliable, which is what I need in this of tragedy. Thank you, Regent Cid. You truly have a kind heart."  
"You're welcome, Freya. Do you know how to pilot it?" he asked.  
"Yes, of course. I should be going now. Again, I thank you," Freya said.  
She boarded the Hilda Garde 3 and piloted it out of the airship dock. It was a rather speedy ship, and before she knew it she had already left Lindblum.  
It felt odd to steer an airship all by herself. She looked out the window, and saw nothing but mist. The mist began to depress her. It seemed like that's all she could see anymore. Mist clouding her vision. Clouding her thoughts. Clouding her mind, clouding her very soul.  
Freya landed the airship near the chocobo tracks and got out. Finally she had returned. She just hoped that she was not too late.  
"Zidane! I have returned! Let us hurry to Cleyra!" she shouted.  
"Whoa, Freya! Nice choice! You got the best airship I've seen in years!" Zidane said.  
Zidane and company boarded the huge airship. Now the only dilemma was deciding who was going to pilot it.  
"Hey, I want to fly it! I know how to get to Cleyra. I've been there bunches of times!" said Zidane.  
Zidane steered the enormous airship to Cleyra. They arrived there in a matter of minutes thanks to the advanced airship technology. She could see the swirling sandstorm that protects Cleyra.  
"Zidane, land as near to Cleyra as you can. We don't want to waste time walking there," Freya said.  
"Whatever you say, rat-face!"  
"Zidane?"  
"Yes?"  
"Now is not the time."  
He landed the airship, safe and sound. They exited the ship quickly and took off in the direction of Cleyra. When they got there, they were greeted with a sight of pure horror. Black mages swarmed everywhere. The air smelled of blood and rotting flesh. For Freya, this was a smell that was all too familiar.  
"My fears were true! Black mages have once again returned. They already destroyed Burmecia, and I must try to keep them from doing the same to Cleyra!" Freya shouted.  
Carrying her spear proudly, she ran to save the Cleyrans. A black mage stood on the path in front of her. One swing of her spear and it fell to the ground. She walked farther into the immense city, defeating all who got in her way. She grew tired, and her lungs felt as if they would burst. Many Cleyrans lay dead all around her. It was a repeat of the incident at Burmecia.  
"History is doomed to repeat itself…" she whispered to herself.  
Just then an explosion shook the ground beneath her. The trunk of the Cleyran tree then caught fire. People were panicking all around her. Then she heard Zidane shout to her.  
"Freya!! FREYA!! We gotta get out of here! The tree is on fire, and the whole thing is gonna collapse any minute! The black mages casted Firaga on the whole place! Come on, follow me!" he shouted. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of danger.  
They ran for their lives and took shelter behind the Hilda Garde 3. Just then they heard a huge explosion, and the Cleyran city went up in flames. All that could be seen was a giant fireball, and there appeared to be no survivors.  
"How? Why?! I thought we could save them! We didn't get here too late! This can't be happening!" Zidane said.  
"We did all we could. But…I…I failed. I failed as a friend, and I failed as a brave Burmecian," she said as she watched the flames glow against the setting sun.  
"Some good has come out of this, however. This has taught me a valuable lesson. I know I am, and I now know who my true enemy is. My path to choose has now been chosen," she said.  
"Then, Freya, let me ask you something. Who are you? What path are choosing?" Zidane asked.  
"I am Freya Crescent, proud and loyal Burmecian Dragon Knight. I shall choose the path of the dragon knight, and I will never stray from the path."  
"Let me ask you one last thing. Who is your true enemy?" he asked.  
With a sly smile she said, "Myself," and with that she picked up her spear and walked toward the setting sun.  



End file.
